Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008)
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is an Anime created by Studio Sunrise. The design for the series was done by CLAMP. The series aired between October 5, 2006 and July 28, 2007 in Japan and between April 27, 2008 and October 26, 2008 on Cartoon Network in North America. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi 'Secondary Cast' *Amy Kincaid - Shirley Fenette *Brian Beacock - Rivalz Cardemonde *Crispin Freeman - Jeremiah Gottwald *Deborah Sale Butler - Cécile Croomy *Jamieson Price - Diethard Ried *Julie Ann Taylor - Milly Ashford *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Kim Mai Guest - Nina Einstein *Kirk Thornton - Kaname Ohgi *Laura Bailey - Rakshata Chawla *Liam O'Brien - Lloyd Asplund *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cornelia li Britannia *Megan Hollingshead - Viletta Nu *Michael Lindsay - Shinichiro Tamaki *Michelle Ruff - Euphemia li Britannia *Rebecca Forstadt - Nunnally Lamperouge *Roger Craig Smith - Gilbert G.P. Guilford *Steve Blum - Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Travis Willingham - Andreas Darlton 'Minor Cast' *Adam Clark - Squad Member (ep25) *Chris Smith - Middle-Aged Man (ep21), Security Captain *Cindy Robinson - Inoue, V.V. *Dan Woren - Atsuchi Sawazaki (ep20) *David Earnest - Nagata (ep1) *Dorothy Fahn - Sophie Wood *Doug Erholtz - Yoshida *Doug Stone - Josui Kusakabe *Ezra Weisz - Mao *Grant George - Kento Sugiyama *Jason C. Miller - Kousetsu Urabe *Joe Romersa - Ryouga Senba *John DeMita - Joseph Fenette (ep13), Policeman (ep15), Vice Minister of Domestic Affairs *Keith Silverstein - Kewell Soresi, TV Voice (ep20), Yoshitaka Minami *Kim Mai Guest - Sayoko Shinozaki *Laura Bailey - Nagisa Chiba *Michael McConnohie - Charles zi Britannia *Michael Sorich - Store Master (ep15) *Peter Emshwiller - Kizuna Kagesaki (ep25), Odysseus eu Britannia (ep24), Punk (ep15) *Peter Spellos - Bartley Asprius *Phelice Sampler - Teacher (ep21) *Roger Craig Smith - Otaku (ep18) *Sam Riegel - Clovis la Britannia *Skip Stellrecht - General Tatewaki Katase *Stephanie Sheh - Kaguya Sumeragi *Steve Bulen - Taizou Kirihara *Steve Staley - Shougo Asahina *Tony Oliver - Curator (ep17), General Tsao (ep20) *Travis Willingham - Otaku (ep18) *Troy Baker - Schneizel el Britannia 'Additional Voices' *Adam Clark *Brian Beacock *Chris Smith *Cindy Robinson *Crispin Freeman *Darrel Guilbeau - Alfred G. Darlton, Britannian Officer (ep24) *Dave Mallow - Britannian Bridge Officer *David Earnest - Gray Suit Soldier *David Lodge - Britannian Officer (ep24), Knightmare Pilot (ep22), Tousai Munakata *David Markus - Bart L. Darlton *Doug Erholtz *Doug Stone - Noble (ep1) *Dyanne DiRosario *Ezra Weisz *Fleet Cooper *Grant George *Jason C. Miller *Jessica Straus *Joe Cappelletti *Joe Romersa *John DeMita *Julie Ann Taylor *Kari Wahlgren *Keith Silverstein *Laura Bailey - Kallen's Stepmother, Students (ep21), Young Mao (ep15), Young Shirley Fenette (ep13), Young Suzaku Kururugi *Matt Mercer *Megan Hollingshead *Michael McConnohie - Commanding Officer (ep1) *Michael Sorich *Michelle Ruff - Arthur, Young Lelouch Lamperouge *Patrick Seitz - Britannian Bridge Officer, Yusk *Peter Emshwiller - Black Knight (ep24), Knightmare Pilot (ep24) *Philece Sampler *Roger Craig Smith - Black Knight (ep24), Britannian Ruffian, Sonthi Kun Mo *Sam Riegel - Claudio S. Darlton *Skip Stellrecht *Stephanie Sheh - Kallen's Mother, Shirley's Mother (ep13) *Steve Staley *Steve Blum - Britannian Soldier (ep1) *Steve Kramer - Hidenobu Kubouin *Susan Marque *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham - Britannian Ruffian *Troy Baker Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime